Like father Like son
by that's weird 37
Summary: People of fan net here my new story beware of ultimate battles, star crossed lovers, kicking ass OC'S but most of all. The story of a son seeing his fathers legacy being made. From the glamerous that's weird 37 have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Daughters turn out scarier then their mothers**

**In **the middle of two huge gates surrounded by high walls, stood a female petite pinkett and a tall man covered in by a unknown mask.

"Why do you have to leave now?"Question the women.

"Reports came in directly from Suna, the new crops of Akatuski boy scouts heading towards the border of Fire and Wind. " The women looked less worried but still tugged on a finger with a ring on it. She turns around and headed towards the rest of the group of ANUB.

"Just because you past the test of the black ops does not mean that you can get cocky," she said sternly with years of practise. Her light eyes became hard with a frosty glare in them, she then pointed to the man she was talking to a couple of seconds ago. "If he turns up dead or not on time for _the date, __**I will gullet you like a fish and leave you organs out while their still connected to you from the last vain, hnn." **_ The mask man started laughing and hugged the threatening woman. He lean down to her ear and whispered "I'll be find I'm not called **Demon **for nothing. You stay careful to; if people knew I'm away you'll be fighting left to right to make sure all the plans are going aright. _Remember this I love you and we sure do fight for our love. Stay safe." _And with those words he lifted the bottom part of the mask showing a bit of blond on the side of his ears, and kissed the woman. By the time she open back her eyes he and his team were gone. _ I'll be fine, you baka nothing can brake me or turn me weak especially the bastards males Ucihhias._ And with those thought she left heading towards her and her loves home.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of it character's however I do own the OC'S so no stealing them

Hope you like reading this please review.

* * *

The ANUB team left as soon as the captain commanded. It was well known that the man leading them may appear childish and a fool. But they heard enough to know that he could change his personality quicker then his future wife temper could be lit. Their mission was to track down the latest crop of Akatsuki that was to near to the Fire land boarders for their Hokage liking.

"Badger, Racoon and Hare I want you to go behind these Akatsuki boy scouts and do the worm of earth justu will need all three of you to hold it. Tsugiri is well known for his control over chakra how ever it's his justu to go through earth from just a crack in the ground that's the main problem. Keep him in there he'll get frustrated and use up all his chakra and then go for the kill. Bear and Horse keep with me his partner is Hamlet and complete numb-skull that has a talent to read moves and is fast as the legendary Rock Lee. However keep him talking he is also a blabber mouth. "The captain wearing black and orange amour said once he felt their targets chakra. All of his team nodded.

"Good, lets get this done in time, I do not want face another one of my fiancées chakra filled punches for letting her handle all of the preparations of the wedding." Said the captain with back and orange armour. He stepped out from the trees that surrounded them.

"Really guys if your lost just ask for directions don't need to get the ANUB to help you," the captain said in a deep hollow voice.

They both turn around, the one with the sand blond hair and green eyes just smirk and said "Thou hath failed before even starting. Demon be warn we will not perish like our weak comrades."

"Funny that what Muko, Lukra and Sonin said before they were captured by us, trailed by us and executed by us. See a connection boy scouts?" the ANUB captain said.

Then a small man with a large build known as Tsugrir said "Idiot can't you see it's a diversion quickly finish the just-arghh!" Tsugiri fell from the knock out force of the worm of earth from the Badger, Racoon and Hare. Horse and Bear ran to Hamlet but Hamlet had already pulled out a mysterious scroll and had opened it. In matter of seconds a hole appeared in the sky sucking up the two Akatsuki members leaving the ANUB team to face the defeat.

"Dame it the Hokage is going to demote us for this, losing two S- class criminals'" said a frustrated Bear.

"At least no one was hurt and they are know gone," cried Hare

"Well what do we do know captain Demon?" Questioned Racoon. The ANUB team started to look around for their captain, but couldn't see him.

"You don't think he was sucked into the vortex too? "Asked Badger.

"Probably he was standing close to them. If so we should head straight back for Kohana. That way a proper team can be to find him." Answered Horse

"Umm Horse I think we got an even bigger problem, "said Racoon.

"How can losing the top ANUB captain to a vortex and S class criminals still on the loose be the little problem? Racoon!" Growled Bear.

"Because we still have to face Kohana's _rose_, the top medic-nin and the Angel of team immortal his fiancée," squeaked Hare.

They just realised that with the disappearance of their captain that meant facing a fate worse then death.

Facing the wrath of his fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon vs. the past

30 years ago near the Fire and Wind land borders

The fourth great shinobi war has started all ninja nations align together against Madara and the Akatsuki. His plans was simple control the world and rule it with an iron fist using the power of the tenth tail beast known as the death god. However to summon or release the beast captured in the moon he must have the two last remaining tail beast. The kyuubi the nine tailed fox who was seal in Naruto Uzakmaki and the eight tailed ox who was sealed Killer Bee the younger brother of the Rakaige the lightning shinobi's. Naruto Uzamaki who had just discovered his parent's legacy and how the war had started without him. But he was here now using shadow clones to help him and his friends through this massive attack of sound Nins. Just ahead of these ninjas lay Madara looking at battle and observing it like the whole mess was a piece of artwork.

"Smug bastard," Naruto thought "We will bring him down for everyone he has inflicted pain on."

Suddenly dark shadows stated to form around him they created outlines and then broke apart to show the whole Akatsuki even the resurrected ones.

"They're coming for me, but I will not give up." Naruto told himself.

"Everyone the Akatsuki is getting ready to attack get into formation," screamed Naruto to his companions as he finished the last sound Nin. Madara just slightly smiled at them and as he was about to signal for the Akatsuki to attack, when the sky turn grey and a huge hole formed in the middle of the battle field. Chakra seemed to leak from this strange phenomenon. Madara turn to the Naruto and said

"No trick will save you nine tails. I will take control of everything."

The portal started charged and two people fell out. They both wore the Akatsuki cloaks. One had sandy coloured hair with green eyes and the other was of small size with massive muscles that had mud brown hair and eyes.

Naruto started to search his memory of these guys in briefing or information about these members.

Madara looked down at them and said "Give me an explanation before I become impatient?" he looked down at them with his sharigan swirling in his eyes.

The guy with the green eyes got up and spoke with a weird accent

"Madara Uchia it is a wicked man wildest dream to finally be in your holy presence. Hath is so well known for his wide spread terror and anarchy across the whole land. And in the company of his darkest companions. It is a dream that is happily has come true. This meeting is more the I'th could arghh." the man was hit by his companion to shut up. His partner then said in a gruff voice

" enough of this I am Tsugrir and this blabber mouth is Hamlet we have come from the future using time-moon scroll in order to help you defeat Kohana and the other nations, capture the tailed demons, ensure your plan is fulfilled and to stop the conception of any future enemies of the Akatsuki. Got it?"

"Why should I believe some snotty noise brats like you that my plan that I have perfected for decades would not work?" Madara asked.

"Because we snotty noise brats are being hunted down by the ANUB Nins and how else would we get your mask." stated Tsugrir holding out the mask that Madara was now wearing. Madara locked eyes with the men staring into them with the sharigan.

"Very well I believe you somewhat. Capture the nine tails and you prove your loyalty." ordered Madara.

"It shall be our up most pleasure in killing a demon that will spawn another demon." said Hamlet as he started running with his partner towards Naruto. Naruto and the other ninjas hearing what the future ninjas had said were filled with hope knowing that the defeated Madara and got into position to destroy the future Akatsuki partners. Then the portal started to swirl again and out came a body of a person wearing black and orange amour the person flung into the air but suddenly did a flip and landed on his feet. His face was covered in a mask shaped like a demon on the side of the armour was the leaf village symbol dented into it. The person grabbed two kunais and spoke to Hamlet and Tsugrir in a deadly hallow voice "Okay now I'm mad opening a time moon scroll is forbidden in all nations. Creating one too alter time for your own personal gain is a death penalty it looks like boy scouts you won't be needing a trial or a sentence I can now kill you here without having to drag you back to Kohana and without having to go through any paperwork."

"Demon how dare you follow us." Tsugrir yelled as he and his partner stopped heading towards Naruto and the other ninjas.

"What can I say Troll I'm a daring, charming demon who loves to cause misery on you boy scouts." replied the mysterious man who was now identify as Demon.

"Troll? That the best your pathetic pea brain could come up with for an insult! "Fired back Tsugrir.

"Actually that's not f insult it's now your nickname in the bingo books. Let's just say none of you dates were really impressed by your manners or table manners." replied Demon.

"Enough of this wicked gossip. Demon be gone from this past glorious time or else you will find yourself missing pieces of thy self." Hamlet said uncovering a sword that has skulls running across it.

"Nice sword. I see you got a new one after Angel destroyed the other one. I wonder if this one will last more than one minute in battle, Angel is not here so I go for three minutes at least." Said Demon, "you do know that both of you only have one quarter of your chakra left while mine as you can feel is still large."

Naruto and his group were wondering what the masked stranger meant when they felt a massive chakra signature leaking out from the stranger.

" I despise the very thought of these vile words ever leaving my mouth but the enemy is right but we do not have enough chakra to go against the nine tails, the ninjas that are protecting him and Demon we must retreat into the shadows were we shall plot our most devious plan," whispered Hamlet.

"And what leave Madara to think were just chickens? Do you know what he will do to us? No you don't blabber mouth he'll torture us until we've been broken into little tiny piece and then with those tiny little pieces of us will burnt and the ash of us will be put on some sort of food and be given to some sort of dog to eat and digest us. That is what he will to do us we fail." whispered Tsugrir furiously back.

"Excuse me boy scouts but if you paid any attention to the bingo books you would know that I have super hearing and can read lips. I would go with Tsugrir suggestion an Uchia's love to play with their food before they eat it. Me I would just kill you grab your bodies and collect the bounties on your heads a quick death." said Demon as he was playing with his kunais by juggling them. Both of the parties either side of this standoff waited for Hamlet, Tsugrir and the masked person to attack each other.

Madara then broke the attention by asking "Surely two Akatsuki members can take down one lone ninja. Even if he has a massive chakra supply."

"What thy saw is true however Demon is an ANUB captain of the black ops he is a leader of figures that bring myths to life and uses them against Kohana enemies. He has taken down just two leaders of the Akatsuki and three other leaders with his Immortal team. Also his blood has three maybe four powerful clans in him all being important, influential or leaders of Kohana thy self-think it would be better if we regroup and give you information." claimed Hamlet.

"I have the up most pleasure in telling you boy scouts that's not going to happen." said Demon, his voice then became deeper hollow as he said " and what exactly do know about me, my family or what I can do. There is a reason they call me Demon. I've sprung from hell being it's Emperor. Slaughter those who are dark hearted. And laugh when my enemies look me straight in the eye with a sword to my heart and smile when they say I'm going to die. You have no idea of what I become or how much power I hold back." and to prove his point his chakra started to rise and was now at a level of nine tailed fox. He then said something that was more of warning then a statement "You know nothing about Me." which sent shivers down the spine of everyone except Madara who just smirked under his mask as he thought that this Demon could be of some use to him. Just then Hamlet did an idiotic thing and said "You Demon are certainly from hell but your mother is in Kohana were we can find her and kill her as well as the other immortals or should we tell Lord Madara about a certain Angel who makes a bond between him and a certain medic-nin in Kohana. Do you think she would survive the torture he would put her through? Do you think he would allow her to be born? I would say no." And with those final stupid words from Hamlet, Demon leapt towards the two Akatsuki members with new killer intent.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey It''s that''s weird 37 been a long time since I uploaded. Sorry! In this chapter you introduce to the future hokage and the rest of team immortal and also you get to find out who is angel and the pink haired female is from the first chapter she is menstion in my other story how can I smile now. Also Minato identity is revealed to those who pick up on the plot.

Anyway I do not own Naruto or any of there characters. I however do own the OC's so no stealing them. Hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

**2 members of Team immortal and the Hokage **

**30 years into the future Konoha**

"Sir what do you mean we can't retrieve him?"

The Hokage of Konoha grimaced from the loud exclamation that came from the small female pinkett. With a sigh the Hokage exclaimed, "I don't like it either. Minato is my own son but under peace treaty laws I am unable to give any time scrolls let alone use one without permission from the other nation's leaders. To do so would be a direct violation to the treaty, which would give them the opportunity for the other nations to attack Konoha they been itching for a fight since that _**underworld**_ incident."

Everyone in the room winced from the mention of that confrontation.

" Then where did the bloody Akatsuki get a dame time-moon scroll in the first place?" asked the only female in the room with her eyes showing her vicious temper and her chakra creating flashes of lightning that dance all around her body. The Hokage tipped his head back and frown knowing that the next piece of information he was about to say would really tip her over the edge.

"_Granny how did you deal with this stuff?"_ thought the Hokage, _"well better get this over with."_

"The scouts reported that the Akatsuki members Hamlet and Tsugrir were seen heading to the Wind and Fire lands boarder from the Sound country." Dead silence filled the room while the Hokage started counting to three. When he hit three the woman's chakra raised to a great dangerous amount the lighting turn from quick little flashes to a solid storm that erupting all around her.

Her head was down she turn around and screamed "That BASTARD!" Her arm extended to punch the closes wall, but was soon stop when the final member in the room grabbed her necklace that hung around her neck and dragged her down to the floor to stop her from destroying another wall.

"Calm down Rose, now is not the time. We can go after him later, but right now we need to focus on not letting any of our enemies know of Demon's absence in Konoha." He said and let go of his female teammate once he saw that she was suppressing her chakra.

"Thank you Dren. He is right Rose, now we must make sure that Minato the captain of your team, Immortal, ANUB black ops operative Demon disappearance is not heard or shown. Imagine how many who will try attack Konoha just because they believe they would now have a chance at us due to Demon not in this time era," said the Hokage.

"I know sir it's just the situation is…. know is even more personal because of him. I will keep a better hold on my temper and anger until the appropriate moment or at least until I can get my hands on that bastard." Rose said the last part low as a side comment.

"Sir, when can we be deployed?" asked Dren.

"I think you don't understand Dren. I cannot allow you to go back in time to retrieve Minato. I cannot turn a blind eye if you go without ordered to. I cannot authorize any missions were you take a side stop or vacation. I am ordering you two the remaining Immortal team to not step outside Konohagakure!" ordered the Hokage.

"But sir you know Rose could easily create three blood-clones of us and Minato. Also we don't need a time-moon scroll. Either of us can go into our divine state and easily find him," Dren explained. The Hokage stood up from his chair and leveled his deep blue eyes at the two ninjas that stood in front of him.

"I know what you two are capable off. As your Hokage I order you stay in this village on your ninja oaths. Do you, Dren Inuzaka, or you, Rose Uchia plan to break your oaths?" Dren quickly turn his head down and looked like a kicked puppy. Rose brought up her head violet eyes, in which she inherited from her mother's grandmother shown fierce anger.

"No sir, I would never brake my oath," said Rose with anger, "that is a low blow sir, no need to go there." The Hokage knew he crossed a line but he had to make sure they wouldn't disturb past events. Rose was not her father and would never betray Konoha, but he needed to make Rose and Dren did not find a loophole and go off into the past.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know you must be worried about Minato but just believe in me he'll be fine." The Hokage let out a foxy smile trying to lighten the mood.

Rose let out a small smile and said "I know Minato he'll be fine. It's just this doesn't make sense sir. Why would the Akatsuki make such a bold move after being quiet for months? Why are they suddenly allies with Sound? What are they doing in the past? Hnn!" A look of annoyance crossed her face due to not knowing what the Akatsuki and her father was up too.

" I'll have others look into the matter but in the mean time you two are ordered to stay put here understand?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage," replied the two members of the ANUB team Immortal.

"You are dismissed!"

The two made extended their arms to a salute to the Hokage then made hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke and rose petals. The Hokage exhausted felled into his chair.

"_It's for the best. I have to make sure that history repeats itself," _he thought as he frowns_, "even if it's not for the best. Arghh no wonder Granny was either drunk or drinking all day."_

* * *

Well there it is Rose identity is revealed and so is Dren and Minato. It's obvious to who there parents are but you can still guess. Hoped you liked reading the story so far. Alos if you find anythiing inaccurate please tell me so I will correct my mistake.

Good bye

That's weird 37


End file.
